Nuances of Light
by Xanpluto
Summary: Complete...Tk and Kari are forced into darkness and the digidestines don't know how to save them. But then again, they don't seem too thrilled to turn back.
1. Teaser 1

_Well I'm sure this is the hundredth of these you've read, if you actually read them, so I'll make it short and sweet: I don't own digimon._

_My first chapter is a little boring so i hope this teaser helps attract readers, enjoy!_

**_Xanpluto

* * *

_**

_**What starts as a simple game of Truth or Dare,**_

THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT" And before anyone else could reply Tai was banging down Kari's door. "KARI KAMIYA, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'M COMING IN." There was no answer and Tai was about to thrash down the door, but then Sora stepped in his way.

"Tai, this needs a woman's touch," She talked calmly threw the door, "Kari, Tk, what are you guys doing in there? We're all a little suspicious so please come out." She finished in her sweetest voice.

_**Turns into a frightening adventure of death, betrayal, and lunacy**_

Faster and faster they went, and the harder it was to hang on. Matt and Tai's grips were loosening and try as they might they couldn't hold on. They slipped. Tk and Kari gained exponential speed and were out of their sight in a mere second. Meanwhile, the other ten digidestineds fell in a whirlwind of colors and sounds.

Until they hit ground, that is.

_**In the digital world**_

"Ken, not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here?" Wormon silenced the crowed whom all wondered the same thing.

Cody broke the silence, "What did happen, I just remembered being at the sleep over but nothing else."

The silence continued.

They all looked around searching each others dark faces.

"TK!!!"

"KARI!!!"

_**Two mysterious children are gained**_

It had taken a good 15 minutes before the girls had managed to get the little kids to calm down. The group had been silent in that time. All were sick with worry for their friends and sick in confusion about these kids and what they had said.

"I'm Aidan Takaishi, Takeru and Hikari Takaishi are our parents."

_**And then lost again**_

_**Something evil has a plan**_

"NOOOOOO!" Aidan ran dashed after his sister, running as fast as his little legs could carry him. "GIVE MY SISTER BACK!"

The digidestines ran after him, but again it was too late. Another Yatagaramon had snatched him up as well.

_**Someone evil has a plan**_

Tk and Kari's light still shined bright as they slumbered. Originally it would have blinded him, but he had planned for this. He made a bubble of dark power that encased the two. The light was still bright, but it was bearable to look at for short periods of time. However the bubble's only purpose wasn't to shield the light from his eyes; it was also slowly poisoning their light; changing it for his use.

It had taken months of planning. Months of construction. And months of experimenting, but he had finally gotten then to this point. Now all he had to do was wait. Oh, and there were those other brats who hopped along for the ride. They would be dealt with soon.

_**That steals away hope and light**_

Blue eyes gone grey. Bright hair turned lifeless. Sweet face turned bitter.

Once they had once been full of life, of joy, of dreams for the future, but know they were dull. They didn't care about family, friends, or anything else. They had each other and that is all the wanted.

It was extremely cold, near freezing. At first they had sat there shivering, but as time went by their bodies got use to it.

"Guess what, Tk?"

"What?"

Kari had a devilish grin on her face, "I hope we stay here together forever. No distractions, no pesky friends or brothers, just you and I."

"I'd like that Kari. Who needs them? While they're making kissy faces and doing stupid dares, we sat here freezing for three weeks. We never needed them, it's always been you and I, and it will stay that way."

"Two months, two God damned months. They all really are worthless scum."

"It's a good thing, Tk, now we don't have their burden—we only need each other."

_**And dements their perception of time,**_

Yes, but now it's time to finish them all off," The combined their fingers again, "the ones who mocked us—"

"Forgot us—"

"Left us for two months—"

"Used us for our powers—"

"Under appreciated us—"

"Treated us like little kids—"

_**Their perception of morals,**_

Kari put her fingers threw the belt loops of Tk's pants and pulled him close, she stretched up and whispered loud enough for all to hear, "I really wanted those damn pants off of you."

"YOUR NOT TALKING ABOUT WHAT I THINK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT ARE YOU?" Tai shouted at them his protectiveness for his sister shatter at what he just heard.

"A lot changes in two months, especially when your stuck on a deserted beach with only one other person, Tai! If you cared so much you shouldn't have deserted us!" Kari spat at her brother.

_**And their love for others**_

"Goodbye Matt, goodbye Tai—"

Then ball was released and split in two. A half hitting each brother directly in the chest. They remained standing for a moment in shock, then collapsed to their knees.

They screamed.

_**They will do unspeakable things**_

The kids twitched and tested movement while aching in pain. They looked over at Tk and Kari, shocked. They knew that they had been corrupted, but never actually thought they were capable of this much damage. And there wasn't a look of remorse on their faces. It actually appeared as if they were smiling.

"TK!" Matt screamed across the room, his voice cracking in pain.

Tk made no movement to look of at them.

Matt looked over at his niece and nephew. Their small bodies looked on the verge of breaking and their eyes were closed.

"Oh, God!" Tai shouted once coming to. He joined Matt in the slow and painful crawl over to their slumped forms. "Look what you did, Kari!"

_**And their souls will shatter**_

The shell of light faded away leaving a less pale Tk and Kari. Their hair had lightened and skin seeming slightly refreshed, but this time it was being stripped away by death. After a minute or two their breath stopped completely. As hard are the digidestineds tried, they couldn't get them to start breathing again: they were cold, they were gone

_**But just maybe, life can be restored.**_

"Joy of Dreams and Dreams of Joy, Will salvage the angels of the future."


	2. Chapter 1: Truths Revealed

**Nuances of Light**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Truths Revealed**

* * *

Outside it was silent; only the winds ranting was to be heard, but inside laughter filled the air.

The younger and older generation of digidestineds sat divided in the Kamiya living room; they had all been gathered for a little reunion: in the form of a sleepover.

All the boys were competing in a soda chugging competition in the kitchen. So far, Tai and Matt were tied in first, with Davis following in third. The girls sat around a table chit chatting.

"Oh, Kari darling," Mimi chimed.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Could you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, you see in New York they don't have chocolate covered rice balls, and I've been dying for one ever since I got back."

"Oh, no problem I think we have some in the kitchen—" Kari said in her usual cheery voice while getting up.

"WAIT!" Mimi jumper to her feet. After a quizzical look from Kari she continued calmly, "well, Sora was also thinking how fun it would be to look threw one of the latest fashion magazines."

"I was?" Sora questioned, then Mimi elbowed her in the stomach, "Oh yeah, I was…I really wanted to see whether stripes are in this season."

Kari looked from one to the other, suspiciously.

Yolie tried to solace her, "Ya' know, I'm dying to know if purple hair is in style, too."

"So, you see Kari it would be ever so sweet if you went to the store for us, it's only a block away."

Kari gave the three a double look and replied in a questionable manor, "ok." She turned around and walked off to the kitchen, while Mimi grinned devilishly.

"What was that about, Mimi?" Sora asked.

"Well, I'm trying to get her to spend some _alone_ time with Tk."

Yolie looked her in the eye and said so matter-o-factly, "Well you just sent Kari to the store by herself, that was brilliant."

"Oh, shoot!" Mimi sprinted after Kari.

* * *

Kari entered the kitchen just as Davis let out an extremely loud burp. "Hey Tai, I'm going to the corner store, for a sec."

"Why?" Tai said while putting on his protective face.

"The girls want me to pick something up."

Just then Mimi came bustling into the kitchen followed by Sora and Yolie, "But Kari it's much too dangerous to go by yourself, right Tai?"

Davis jumped at his chance "I'll go with her—"

"Nooooooooo!" All three girls screamed.

Mimi stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, "You have to stay here and win your title as soda chugging champ."

"Well I am the best." Davis said smugly.

"It's only a block, I'll be fine." Kari said while twisting the handle and opening the door.

"Mimi's right Kari, it's dark out." Tai looked at his sister with true concern in his eyes.

"We wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Matt, Tai, and Davis have their titles in jeopardy, so they can't go. Izzy's keeping score on his computer, Cody's too young, and Sora and I wanted to ask Joe some medical questions. That only leaves Ken and Tk. But, Yolie didn't you say something about wanting to talk to Ken?" Mimi gave a wink.

"Um—"

"So Tk will go!" Mimi interrupted while shoving Tk out the door.

Sora did the same to Kari and shut the door on them, but not before Mimi shouted, "Have fun you two."

The girls giggled endlessly while heading back to the living room. The guys watched them leave, with looks of curiosity on their faces, except Davis who was seething in jealousy.

"Stupid, Tk! If only I didn't have a title to defend."

"I guess Yolie doesn't want to talk." Ken said a little sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry man," Matt put an arm around his shoulder, "You're not alone, Mimi and Sora forgot about Joe."

"Girls are a mystery." Joe added.

The rest of the boys nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

"So, what'll you think will happen?" Yolie asked.

Sora pondered for a second before replying, "Not much, they're too shy."

"And too considerate of each other, they'll never want to ruin their friendship."

Well, then we need a Plan B, don't we?" Sora asked.

"I've already got one worked out."

"Ooooh, what is it Mimi?" Yolie asked her idle.

"Well…"

* * *

"They sure are acting weird." Kari spoke up.

"Yeah, but did you see the expression of Davis' face when my name was brought up."

"It was priceless." They both enjoyed a moment of laughter, than continued on in silence. Soon they had exited the apartment building, and walked into the night. A breeze filled the air, and Kari shivered. Tk noted her appearance in blue jeans and a thin pink T-shirt. While she looked cute, she must be freezing.

"Here," he took of his jacket and handed it to her.

Kari looked up into his twinkling blue eyes and nearly drowned, but managed to bring herself back. "Won't you be cold?"

"No, I'm fine; it's you that looks cold."

"Thanks, Tk"

"Don't worry about it."

Kari stole glances at Tk, convincing herself that it was only to make sure he wasn't cold. But, as she looked up at his tall figure, she got goose bumps. His white shirt bellowed in the wind, clinging to his body showing of the toned muscle and the great shape he was in. Since his days of young, he had filled out and gained muscle along with more than a foot of height. He had abandoned his hat, after all 7 of them had been ruined in the digimon world. So now, his hair was let free and shined with all its blond brilliance.

"Kari we're here."

"Huh?" Kari looked up and noticed they stood outside the store. Her face became flushed and she realized they must have stopped walking moments ago.

"Lost in thoughts?"

Kari's blushed even further scarlet, "A few special ones, you?"

"Yeah, you say that," He opened the door for her and watched as she walked threw. "If only you knew." He whispered to himself.

They found a magazine, bought it, and then walked over to the door. It's than that Lisa McNay walked threw the door. She had long brown hair and big auburn eyes. Her lips were full and shinned from a rose colored lip gloss. Her chin came to a flattering point that enhanced her skinny frame and wide curves. Overall she was absolutely gorgeous and made Kari fell inadequate.

"Tk! What a surprise to see you here?" Lisa shoved Kari out of the way and gave Tk a great hug.

"Hi, Lisa." He said awkwardly from lack of air.

She eventually let go and began talking, "It's so great that I saw you. There's this party tonight that all the sophomores are going to. I really need someone to go with, and we would make such a cute couple, you know the basketball star and the cheerleading captain. We'd be all the rage."

"Um, well…"

"Oh it's be so much fun, the best DJ in town will be there, and some kids are hooking us up with a keg. It's going to be the best party of the year; even people from other schools are coming…"

As Lisa continued chattering Kari watched Tk's expression. He was too nice to interrupt or turn her down. Ever since middle school when all the girls would follow him around, he had been nice and pleasant. He hadn't the heart to deny them, and usually let them down softly with an excuse of being busy. That's one of the reason she liked him so much.

"Tk, they'll be waiting for us."

Lisa stopped her ramble and noticed Kari standing three steps away. "Oh Kari, I didn't see you there. You can come to the party too but I don't think you'd like it, so I wouldn't bother with it if I were you."

"I'm sure you're probably right, plus I have plans, actually we," Kari pointed at herself and Tk, "have plans."

"Well that's nice and all but Tk wouldn't want to give up the chance to go to this party with me!"

"Unfortunately he doesn't have a choice, because if we don't go back soon, his brother will kick his ass." With this Kari grabbed Tk's hand and pulled him gently out the door. "Don't wait up!"

They looked back at Lisa's sad and angry expression.

"Thanks, Kari." He said in all honesty.

"No problem." She responded while looking up for a moment. Their eyes met and locked for a moment. Then Kari realized she was still holding Tk's hand and ripped it away while turning to hide her blushed face. "Um, we should get going." And Kari began walking extremely fast.

Tk stood there for a second, letting the moment sink in, before running to catch up with her.

They continued walking the rest of the way in an awkward silence. When at last they approached the apartment door, Kari handed Tk his jacket back. "Thanks again."

"Don't worry about it, you needed it far more than I did."

Kari gave a innocent smile then stuck the key in the lock and twisted the handle. "Hey, we're back." In a blur three bodies came hurtling at her. They wrapped their arms around her and ran into her room.

Tk looked in astonishment as all four girls disappeared. He walked into the kitchen and laid his jacket on the counter. "Girls sure are weird."

"Spill!"

Kari looked up at her three kidnappers. "What do you mean?"

"What happened?" Yolie said sternly.

"We went to the store and I got your stuff." Kari held the back in front of her. Mimi took it and threw it on the bed.

"And?"

"And nothing." Kari said annoyed and turned around and walked out of the room, not giving a second glance back. She was glad they couldn't see her blushing face.

* * *

When Kari had closed the door on them they started talking about her.

"Plan B?" Sora asked.

In unison Yolie and Mimi agreed, "Plan B."

* * *

"Guess what time it is?" Mimi sang as she, Sora, and Yolie came our of Kari's bedroom. "Truth or Dare, dummies." She continued when no one replied. They all looked around awkwardly. "But first we need to do some rearranging." Mimi dragged Yolie over to Ken, Sora over to Matt, Tk over to Kari, and sat herself next to Joe. The rest were left by themselves, seeing an obvious pattern.

"I wanna sit next to Kari!" Davis complained.

"Since I'm obviously the master at this game," Mimi gave a chuckle, "I decide who sits where. And while I'm at it I'll just ask the first few questions." The other digidestineds began to protest, but Mimi just kept talking, "Izzy, Cody, Davis, and Tai truth or dare?"

"Wait, what?" Tai looked appalled.

"Just unanimously agree on one"

The boys discussed it for a few seconds, and decided on dare.

"Okay, I dare all three of you to go scoop us some ice cream."

"I really don't believe that's fair." Cody spoke up.

Izzy looked over at Mimi, "I'd have to agree."

"I'm not leaving Kari alone with _that guy_," Davis pointed angrily at Tk.

"We're not doing it." Tai said matter-o-factly.

"But you said dare, you're not going to chicken out, are you?"

The disgruntled quartet reluctantly got up and exited to the kitchen.

"Ken truth or dare?"

"Um, truth."

"Do you like Yolie?"

Ken's cheeks flushed red, "Well I…I…yes"

"Yolie truth or dare?"

Yolie who still hadn't recovered from shock, just sat there.

Mimi got impatient, "Dare you say. Kiss Ken."

"Wait Mimi I didn't think this was part of the plan…ouch" Mimi threw a bobby pin at her head.

"Sorry, what'd ya say? Well it doesn't matter, I'm waiting."

Yolie turned towards Ken; slowly she leant forward and kissed him on the lips. The kiss ended with a few seconds and they both came out of it even redder than before.

Mimi didn't wait long for their special moment to end, "Matt since you and Sora are already going out I'm not wasting my time on you. So, Tk…"

Tk turned towards Mimi, praying to God she couldn't read his thoughts…

"You get a truth."

…unfortunately she could.

"What are your feelings for Kari?"

"Well…umm…" Tk avoided contact with both girls, and looked at his brother for help. Matt sat there with a stupid grin on his face unwilling to help. Tk reluctantly continued, "I really like her…more than as a best friend."

Kari looked at Tk, whose face was turned away. It seemed that for a moment her heart had skipped a beat.

"Kari!"

Kari jumped and looked at who had just called her name.

Mimi continued, "You just chose dare."

"Wha? That's not fair…"

Mimi ignored her, "I dare you to take Tk into your bedroom for 'seven minutes in heaven.'"

Kari sat there stunned. Tk still had his face turned away, but he was unmistakably stunned as well. Mimi seeing no reaction got up and pulled them up by there collars. From there she dragged them off to Kari's bedroom, but not before Tk got a wink and thumbs up from Matt, which Sora instantly slapped him for. Mimi pushed them in, "the timer starts now, oh and keep the lights off," and she locked the door from the inside and shut it.

Tk turned his back to Kari, not wanting to look her in the face after his feeling for her had been placed in the air.

Kari looked up at the blackened shadow of his back, she wanted to comfort him, wanted to tell him she felt the same way, but didn't know how to begin.

She reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Tk can you turn around?" She took her hand off his shoulder and reached out for his hand in a much more loving manor than before. She led him towards the window and pushed it open. "C'mon let's go outside." They snuck out the window and landed on the porch.

"Kari I want you to know that I meant what I said, but since you don't feel the same way, I hope we can still be best friends."

Kari was unsure how to reply, she did have the same feelings for him. She loved every stray blond hair, every dimple on his face; she loved him and no one else, but how could she show it. Standing racing to her tip toes she reached for Tk's lips and began to give him a passionate kiss. After getting over the initial shock, Tk kissed her back and wrapped his long arms around her waist. The kiss ended too quickly than either wanted to admit.

"Kari that was…" Tk began softly, but Kari put her finger on his lips.

"That was me telling you that I feel the same way."

Tk slid past her fingers and leaned down to Kari's height, and kissed her just as, if not more, passionately as the first one. Unfortunately the damn wind had blown again, causing both to shiver and break apart.

Tk felt like he needed to comfort her, but without his jacket, he didn't know how. But Kari, on the other hand, knew exactly what to do. "Sit." She said softly and directed him to a spot against the house. She then proceeded in snuggling up in Tk's chest. Naturally Tk put his arm around her.

Together at last, they produced a heat that could keep away the coldest wind; a heat so warm that it quickly soothed them both to sleep.

* * *

The rest of the gang continued with the game. So far, the game had mostly involved the boys taking off their shirts, the girls telling secrets, and there once was something involving a spork and whipping cream.

In the kitchen, Davis had broken 3 bowels and spilled the entire contents of chocolate topping on the counter. This of course explained the long delay of ice cream. There was also Tai chasing Davis around with a spatula.

So, after almost half an hour the four boys came out of kitchen carrying bowels of melted ice cream.

Tai scanned the room, "Where's Kari?"

Mimi looked about, "Oh I almost forgot about them."

Ken glanced at his watch, "You know they've been in there for triple the time limit."

"WAIT! Where's Kari, who's she with, what time limit?" The digidestineds looked at the outraged Davis.

"Where's my sister!!!" Tai yelled and only Mimi seemed to have the courage to say anything.

"Well you see Tai, we thought it would be cute if we made Kari and Tk play '7 minutes in heaven' in your bedroom."

"YOU DID WHAT!?! THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT" And before anyone else could reply Tai was banging down Kari's door. "KARI KAMIYA, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'M COMING IN." There was no answer and Tai was about to thrash down the door, but then Sora stepped in his way.

"Tai, this needs a woman's touch," She talked calmly threw the door, "Kari, Tk, what are you guys doing in there? We're all a little suspicious so please come out." She finished in her sweetest voice.

Davis came up behind her and added his own comment, "TA, IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HARM MY GIRL I'LL KCIK YOUR ASS!"

Tai continued yelling, "GET OFF MY LITTLE SISTER RIGHT NOW YOU MAGOT, I'M WARNING YOU! OPEN UP!"

Matt, deeply offended got up, and punched Tai in the face. Ken followed restraining Davis from any more yelling.

Matt pinned Tai on the ground with his knee. "Get a grip man, you're over reacting! First off Tk isn't a maggot and I know you trust him more than anyone else with Kari. Second, neither of them would do what you're thinking they're doing."

Sora still by the door and thinking straight asked, "Hey, Izzy do you think you could use some computer gadget or whatnot to pick this lock?"

"Well yes, there's this one piece of advanced equipment that will do the job. It's called a bobby pin."

"Oooh, I've got plenty of those," Mimi spoke up. And with that Izzy began picking the lock.

Matt let some pressure off his knee, "You cool man?"

Tai grabbed the hand reached out to him and got to his feet, "Yeah, thanks. I know Tk's just about the most respectful boy I know, but still why aren't they answering?"

"Well, we're about to find out. You almost done, Izzy?"

"Amost…almost…Prodigious!" The door swung open.

Tai was the first to go bustling into the room, followed quickly by Davis and the others. Sora did the most responsible thing and turned on the lights. With a quick glance, they all saw neither was to be found.

"Shit where are they?" Tai said worriedly.

"TS, better not have taken Kari away!"

Yolie slapped him upside the head, "that's not something 'Tk' would do, Davis!"

Mimi began chattering her teeth quite loudly, "Agh it's so cold in here."

Sora looked at her, "Mimi this is no time to be…hey wait it is cold in here."

Tai ran to the semi open window and propped it open the rest of the way. A second or two later he yelled, "Guys, something weird is going on."

"What is it Tai?" Joe asked while trying to peak out the window himself.

Tai didn't answer, instead he stuck his head back in and ran out the room. He ran threw the living room and out to the door leading to the porch. The others followed. It was then they saw the weird phenomenon Tai had mentioned. On the porch sat Tk and Kari cuddled in each other arms. This seemingly normal occurrence was masked by the intense pink and green light that surrounded them and spiraled together up towards the sky.

"Ahh, look their sleeping, how cute."

"Mimi, don't you see the light." Sora asked.

"Well, yes but what can that mean?"

"It…it…" Sora didn't know what it meant, neither did the others.

It was just then that Tk and Kari's huddled forms began to float upward following the light into the sky.

Matt and Tai grabbed on to their siblings legs as tried to pull them down, but soon they were being pulled up, too. The rest of the digidestineds grabbed on creating a chain, but it was not enough to stay grounded. Tk and Kari continued to be dragged upward at an increasing speed. Soon they were a hundred feet above the apartment. Two hundred feet. Three.

Faster and faster they went, and the harder it was to hang on. Matt and Tai's grips were loosening and try as they might they couldn't hold on. They slipped. Tk and Kari gained exponential speed and were out of their sight in a mere second. Meanwhile, the other ten digidestineds fell in a whirlwind of colors and sounds.

Until they hit ground, that is.


	3. Chapter 2: Who?

**Chapter 2: Who?**

She was flying high in the sky, nothing supporting her. Her arms were spread wide and she could feel the wind moving threw her fingers. She soared, she felt free. She dipped low and went through a fluffy cloud. When she emerged her body was soaked to the bone. "Auntie…" _What was that_? She looked all around but all she saw was sky. "Auntie, Sora…" Her blue world faded and a dark one replaced it.

Sora's eyes reluctantly opened, and to her shock sapphire ones stared back. "Ahhhhh!" Quickly she sprung to her feet, but instantly regretted it as her vision began to swirl. She hit the ground again.

Sora felt as a small cool hand placed itself on her forehead. "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me, Auntie?"

Her vision began to clear and she looked hard at the girl above her. She was small, very small, probably 4 or 5 years old. Her eyes were the most brilliant blue, a color that she knew only two other people to posses. Her long auburn hair was placed in two ponytails, held out of her face by two red flower clips. Her chin came to a point, but her cheeks were cute and chubby. On them were two little dimples. She was a skinny little thing, and much too adorable to be forgotten. "Should I?"

"Hum, I don't know, I forgot what Uncle said. Let me go ask Aidan."

"Wait, what?" Sora watched the little girl sprint away into the darkness. It was the first time that she had actually taken a look at her surroundings. It appeared to be some forest in the digital world. It was dark, but with enough light from the digi moon to make out a few minor details.

Sora got up and walked over to where the little girl had disappeared. When she heard voices she stopped to peak around a bush and was just able to make out the girl.

"Hey, Aidan, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

It was then that a boy, no older than 7, walked into Sora's view. The moonlight hit his face just right and showed off the forth pair of the most brilliant blue eyes Sora had ever seen. But, it was too dark to notice anything else.

"Auntie Sora wants to know whether she should know me or not. I forgot what uncle…" the girl gave a sniffle, "…what uncle told us about."

The girl erupted in tears and Aidan quickly put his arms around her in a protective hug, "It's ok, Elli, don't worry about it. I'm missing them, too."

Sora was alarmed. _What is happening? Who were these little kids and why do they keep calling me Auntie? I'm not there aunt, am I?_

"Just go back and tell Auntie Sora that she doesn't know you yet. Ok? Then bring her back over here, I still haven't managed to wake up the others—"

Sora shot out of the bushes, "Others?"

The kids looked at her for a moment in surprise. Then Elli spoke up in her tear stained voice, "Auntie Sora are you feeling better?"

Sora ignored the question, "Others, you said others."

Aidan numbered off his fingers, "Yes, Mr. Motomiya, Mr. Hida, Mr. Ichijouji, Mrs. Ichijouji, Mr. Kido, Mr. Izumi, Mrs. Taichikawa, and of course Uncle Tai and Uncle Matt—"

"Where are they?"

Aidan pointed off the left, as Sora looked she noticed many dark shadows on the ground. She ran over and knelt at the closest one, which just happened to be Matt. She shook his shoulders.

From behind her Aidan said, "You've all been lying like this for almost an hour."

"Matt, Matt, C'mon wake up Matt." Sora franticly said.

"Ugh, five more minutes."

"No, Matt you need to get up now."

Recognizing the sound of her voice, Matt opened his eyes. "Sora! What are you doing over at my apartment, and why do I feel like I got hit by a bus?"

"Matt, we're in the digital world!"

"What!" He shot straight up, "How did we get here?"

"We'll talk about it later; I have to wake the others. Just stay there for a sec. You two," she pointed to the two kids, "help me wake the rest of them."

So, while Matt looked dumb-struck at the two little kids, the three of them shook the rest of the digidestineds awake from their current state. Soon, all ten of them were looking around dazed and confused.

Suddenly, a loud noise came from the bushes. Sora, the only one fully awake besides the little kids, shouted, "Who's there?"

"Sora?"

"Biomon!"

"Agumon!"

"Gomomon!"

"Armadillomon!"

"Veemon"

The ten digimon all came forward into the clearing and were met with shouts of joy and hugs.

"Ken, not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here?" Wormon silenced the crowed whom all wondered the same thing.

Cody broke the silence, "What did happen, I just remembered being at the sleep over but nothing else."

The silence continued.

They all looked around searching each others dark faces. "Hey, Agumon can you light us a fire?"

"Sure, Tai."

Izzy started up again, "well there was that game of truth or dare, and then we all went looking for…"

"Pepper Breath!"

Agumon lit fire to a branch sitting in fount of the two little kids. The burst of light illuminated their faces entrancing all the digidestineds with their looks.

"TK!!!"

"Kari!!!"

Sora looked at the two she had almost forgotten. She instantly remembered those eyes; they were Tk and Matt's. Aidan had Tk's messy blond hair, and Elli Kari's brown. They were the spitting image of those two combined.

With the memory of all that had occurred, Matt and Tai's sibling protectiveness spudded. They lurched forward for the two and grabbed them by the shoulders. Elli burst out into tears again, them spilling to the floor. Aidan tried to fight past the boys' grip and protect his own sister, but they were more than twice his size.

"WHERE ARE THEY SQUIRT?" Matt yelled.

"WHAT'D YOU DO WITH THEM?" Tai accused.

"STOP!!!"

Everyone had their eyes on Sora. "MATT, TAI, KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW!" She pushed her way threw and forced their arms away from the children. "YOU THINK THE TWO KIDS THAT SAVED US, THE TWO LITTLE KIDS THAT LOOK EXACTLY LIKE TK AND KARI HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

Aidan had his sister in a warm embrace once more. Yet, her tears and whimpering continued just as loud.

Sora knelt down, "Are you ok, Honey?"

Elli leaned forward into Sora's chest. Aidan stared at her protectively and prepared for anything that might happen. Crying in between sniffles Elli began, "Oh Auntie Sora, they were always so nice, what happened to them? Uncle Tai gave us piggy back rides and Uncle Matt bought my his first harmonica. I want it to go back to normal! I want my mommy and daddy, back! Bring them back to us, Auntie, bring them back." Once again the tears poured forward.

Try as he might, Aidan could no longer hold onto his tears. Still watching out for his sister, he leaned into Sora, tears streamed down his cheeks.

The other digidestineds watched in awe.

Yolie and Mimi, their womanly intuition calling out to them, went and joined Sora on the ground. The three of them rocked the little ones back and forth, hushing their tears.

The boys watched feeling totally useless, and in Matt and Tai's case—ashamed.

_What was going on?_

It had taken a good 15 minutes before the girls had managed to get the little kids to calm down. The group had been silent in that time. All were sick with worry for their friends and sick in confusion about these kids and what they had said.

Sensing they were ready Sora asked the question on everybody's mind, "Who are you?"

Aidan looked around a little frightened, "I'm Aidan and this is my little sister Elli."

Slightly disappointed in the answer, Sora tried again, "Where are you from?"

"Uncle Tai called it 'a time not yet come to pass.'" He looked at the ground with a hint of sadness.

"How is Tai your Uncle?"

"Isn't it obvious enough, you always said I looked just like my dad." Aidan had gotten back his courage.

_It couldn't be true. _

The all doubted their thoughts, not being able to even begin to comprehend the situation.

"Refresh our memories, please." Sora said ever so quietly

"I'm Aidan Takaishi, Takeru and Hikari Takaishi are our parents."


	4. Chapter 3: What's going on?

**Chapter 3: What's going on?**

* * *

Tai walked forward, "Wait, wait, wait! You're my sister's…Tk and Kari's…you're their…their kids." They nodded their heads. "Oh, wait till I get my hands on that little runt who knocked up my sister…TWICE!" He withered his hands together, "I'M GOING TO WRING HIS LITTLE NECK, I'M GOING TO—"

"TAI, it's impossible that that happened to night, meaning it has to be some time in the far off future, when their relationship has progressed further." Yolie sighed.

In defensive for his father even though not completely understanding what was going on, Aidan said, "Yeah, listen to what Mrs. Ichijouji said."

"What!?!" Both Yolie and Ken shouted at the same moment, their cheeks turning red.

"Do you have something to tell me, Yolie?" Hawkmon questioned.

"Yes Ken, I'd like to know what's going on?" Wormon added.

"It's not what you think—I didn't we never, we're—" Ken looked defeated and flushed an even further shade of scarlet.

"That's all good and dandy Ken, but what about Tk and Kari. They might be hurt." Gomamon put his two cents in. "Why were you two sent here?"

A tear trickled down Aidan's cheek, "Uncle Tai sent us—after mommy and daddy—after they went…after everyone went…bye, bye." Elli grabbed onto his hand tight. "Go back and save your parents, he said. Go back and stop the evil. Stop them."

* * *

Tk and Kari's light still shined bright as they slumbered. Originally it would have blinded him, but he had planned for this. He made a bubble of dark power that encased the two. The light was still bright, but it was bearable to look at for short periods of time. However the bubble's only purpose wasn't to shield the light from his eyes; it was also slowly poisoning their light; changing it for his use.

It had taken months of planning. Months of construction. And months of experimenting, but he had finally gotten then to this point. Now all he had to do was wait. Oh, and there were those other brats who hopped along for the ride. They would be dealt with soon.

* * *

It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day, as the sun was rising and the pichmon were chirping. Yet all the digidestined noticed non of it. They had listened to Aidan and Elli's story. They had talked about what could or would happen. Right now, they were all in there own thoughts of fear and worry.

Matt and Tai had apologized to Aidan and Elli, asking for ultimate forgiveness. The kids were so full of love for their uncles could never decline. So, all was set right in that respect.

Some of the digimon had gone off to get food, others tried to comfort their partners.

_Bong!_

"Ahh what was that!"

They all looked around for the cause of the noise. It was Davis, it was always Davis.

"You just had to open your big mouth, didn't you?" Yolie yelled over at him.

"Something just hit my head, Yolie!"

"Lazamon!"

Aidan ran over to the white ball of fluff besides Davis. He picked the digimon up and gave it a great hug.

"Lazamon where's Babamon?" Elli asked worriedly

"Don't worry, she's coming?" Lazamon's voice was high pitched and sweet.

Aidan looked at him, "So, you found them?"

The digidestined were confused. "Whose 'them'—" but before Izzy could finish a pink ball of fluff appeared, and behind it Gatomon and Patamon.

"Gatomon, Patamon, Babamon I've missed you so much." Elli ran over and gave the three a big hug. She then picked Babamon and placed her on her head; Lazamon was already on Aidan's head.

Gatomon watched them closely, "They weren't lying, they are Tk and Kari's kids."

"They look, and act just like them," Patamon replied sadly. "But than that means—"

The digimon greeted their newly arrived friends; unfortunately it wasn't a time to celebrate. "You've heard then?" Palmon questioned.

They nodded their heads.

"Well guys, we can't just sit here much longer. We've got friends to save." Tai stood up and took back his role as leader, including the encouraging voice.

"Tai's right we can't just sit here. TS and Kari need us." Davis said proudly.

"I'm not going to sit here while my brother and Kari are who knows where. We couldn't save them before but we can now." Matt stood up, too.

All the other digidestineds followed suit.

Tai took the floor, "We're doing it for Tk and Kari, we're doing it for my niece and nephew, and we're doing it to save the two worlds one more time!"

The others gave yells of agreement. And they all, digimon included, put their hands together in the center. With a look of encouragement from Sora, Elli and Aidan placed their hands on top. "For mommy and daddy, and the digimon we love so much!"

* * *

His plan was working perfectly; the light had dimmed a great deal. You could look at it for as long as you liked, but that's not to say the light was gone. Oh No. He felt its presence, and he despised it, but in the end it would be his weapon, they would be his weapon. "Those sleeping _angels_," he spat the word, "will grant me power. With them as my tool, I'll be unstoppable, mwahahaha!"

"Lucifmon—"

"WHAT!"

A small pink digimon entered the room. His eyes were trimmed in black giving the impression that he wore a mask. His voice was high pitched and gnarly.

"Their kids are in the digital world." He said towards the shadowed digimon called Lucifmon.

"WHAT! WHY'D YOU LET THEM GET HERE!?!"

"Well I…I…" stuttered the other, "I didn't know they were coming."

"IT SAYS SO IN THE PROFECY YOU NIM WIT! IT SAYS 'HOPE AND LIGHT'S DREAMS AND HOPE AND LIGHT'S JOY WON'T STAND A CHANCE!'"

"But…but if they don't stand a chance then why…"

"BECAUSE IT LIMITS THE PROMBLEMS, HOGMON!"

"they…could they…is it possible that they…can be used as a sympathy factor. Delay the digidestineds…" Hogmon tried to per pose.

"OF COURSE THEY CAN'T, NOW LEAVE MY SIGHT!" Lucifmon sent the digimon running for his life. He sat back in his chair thinking of how brainless Hogmon had been. First he let Dreams and Joy get here, and then per posed such a ludicrous idea. He was a fool.

Lucifmon sat there calming his anger. Suddenly, a brilliant thought occurred to him. "HOGMON!"

Hogmon bustled into the room, panting. "Yes Master."

"I've had the most exceptional of ideas. I want you to kidnap Dreams and Joy, and bring them here. It will distract those digidestineds from Hope and Light, at least until the transformation is complete. Now go!"

"Yes Master" Hogmon scurried out of the room whispering under his breath 'his idea' and how 'brilliant he was.'

* * *

The light was bright, catching every piece of sand in a twinkling awe.

He sat, looking out at the seemingly endless water. She sat next to him. They had sat like this for a very long time. Never feeling hungry or tired. All they did was sit.

"Tk, how long have we been waiting here?"

"Too long to keep track of."

Kari leaned into his shoulder, he didn't look down. His eyes stayed focused on the rolling waves.

"How long it that?"

"A week"

Again he replied without emotion.

"Tk, how do you think we got here?"

"I have no idea."

Nothing but water and sand.

"Tk?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad to be here with me?"

Tk looked away from the sea and stared her in the eye. "No, Kari. I love being with you, I'd give anything to be alone with you. I'm just worried about our friends, that's all. It's been a week and we have no idea what is happening. They might be trapped like us."

Kari was moved by the comment, and realized she was worried sick, too.

"Oh, Tk what do you think is going to happen?"

"I really don't know, but whatever it is we'll make it threw…together." He added the last word as a side note, but never the less she was touched.

"I love you, Tk."

"It has never been up for questioning if I loved you."

He leant down and kissed her on the cheek. Then she cuddled up into his chest. "It's so cold."

"It's probably just because the sun is setting."

"But Tk, I don't think that's a sun."


	5. Chapter 4: Getting you back

**Chapter 4: Getting you back**

* * *

They had been walking for some 15 minutes, without any clear direction. Mostly they followed Patamon and Gatomon, who scouted ahead with Matt and Tai. They went where their heart told them to. The rest of the digidestines tried to keep a conversation going, generally to keep their minds off their worries. Their favorite subject was the future. Try as they might Aidan wouldn't let Elli speak about it, so they were left to wonder. Sometimes when one would make an 'I wonder if' statement and the two would start giggling. 

"Oh, come on, what's so funny about me owning a noodle cart." Davis asked defensively.

"Nothing Mr. Motomiya," Elli chuckled, "but don't you think you should aim a little higher."

"Elli!"

"Oooops, sorry Aidan."

"It's ok, just remember what Uncle told us: don't say too much."

"Wait a moment now, you can't just stop. Tell me what you mean by 'bigger.'"

"Davis knock it off, they obviously have a good reason not to tell us anything." Yolie shot at him.

Ignoring Yolie, "bigger, hum what's bigger. I could invent a new noodle shape or come up with an award winning recipe. Hum, bigger."

Aidan and Elli burst in giggles.

They stopped.

Tai and Matt were sprinting fast, behind them was a Yatagaramon. "Guys, they're attacking." Tai's yell was piercing.

Matt shouted in the same manor, "Weregarurmon and MetalGreymon are fighting three more back there. Gatomon and Patamon were knocked our cold trying to fight."

It was then that they all noticed the two little digimon they carried in their hands.

The Yatagaramon was closing in behind them it swooped low, aiming for the center of the group.

"Elli watch out," Tai cried in fear.

But it was too late. Elli had been plucked up and was held in the Yatagaramon's claws.

"NOOOOOO!" Aidan ran dashed after his sister, running as fast as his little legs could carry him. "GIVE MY SISTER BACK!"

The digidestines ran after him, but again it was too late. Another Yatagaramon had snatched him up as well. As Aidan was lifted into the air Babamon and Lazamon, who had recently taken residence on his head, fell from the sky.

"BIOMON DIGIVOLVE TO BIRDRAMON"

Birdramon soared threw the air and caught the two fluff balls, but they Yatagaramon were already out of sight.

The digimon left no time for remorse and all quickly digivolved into champions to help Weregarurumon and MetalGreymon.

* * *

Perfect. Everything was turning out perfectly. The Yatagaramons had flown back with Dreams and Joy. Lucifmon decided to great them. He steps out of the shadows and for the first time you could make out his features. He was a human type digimon, whose body was shelled with armor. Everything about him was blood red: his body, his armor, and even his skin. The only thing that wasn't red was his eyes. Those were dead black. Hollow and swollen, like you could drown in the malevolence. On his back were wings. Big red ones with sharpened points on the tips. 

Lucifmon walked forward to the little children.

Dreams was shielding Joy from him. Fear was in his heart, never the less he would do as his father had always asked of him: protect his sister.

"Dreams, Joy I'm so very glad you chose to come visit me." Lucifmon said in his sweetest voice which the equivalent of the evilest voice any normal person could make.

They didn't respond.

"Oh come on now, you can talk to me."

"Mommy always said never to talk to strangers." Aidan responded.

"But I'm no stranger, I'm your friend." Lucifmon tried to hide his frustration.

"You are not our friend, you took us away from our friends!"

The anger was at a boiling point, "They are not your friends; I am. They tried to attack you, hold you down."

"They didn't recognize us then. You are a bad digimon, not a friend."

Sizzle, sizzle, "Now you're judging me by my looks. I am good you'll see!"

"You could never be good."

He snapped. "Listen here you disrespectful runt I am good, ya got it?"

"No you're not!"

"I'M THE MOST INTELLEGENT AND POWERFUL DIGIMON EVER TO BE CREATED!"

"No you're not!"

"YES I AM!!!" Lucifmon was pissed, he held out his arms ready to attack these children with his dark power. "HELL'S MOUTH—"

"STOP"

Hogmon ran in front of the Lucifmon, "Master, you can't destroy them, not yet."

Lucifmon lowered his hands, "Get them out of my sight!" He trenched off into his room. _They were saved this time, but soon they will all be under my control, and I won't need Dreams and Joy as a distraction_.

Lucifmon sat down at his desk, he looked across the room to his bubble of dark power containing Hope and Light. The sight of it progressing so quickly made him forget his anger. _Maybe I won't need a distraction anyways, it's going quite quickly._

* * *

It was extremely cold, near freezing. At first they had sat there shivering, but as time went by their bodies got use to it. 

"Guess what, Tk?"

"What?"

Kari had a devilish grin on her face, "I hope we stay here together forever. No distractions, no pesky friends or brothers, just you and I."

"I'd like that Kari. Who needs them? While they're making kissy faces and doing stupid dares, we sat here freezing for three weeks. We never needed them, it's always been you and I, and it will stay that way."

"Tk"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me right now; kiss me hard, kiss me passionately, avidly, feverishly; it doesn't matter, just kiss me."

Tk grabbed her around the waist and dragged her to his lap, "My pleasure." And with that he bent down and dug into mouth. This was no innocent kiss like the ones the had had before, this was full of zeal. His hands exploring her curves, her hands tugging on his blond hair, their lips connected, their tongues searching, and lastly dark heat escaping.

After what seemed like a short amount of time, they were forced to separate. Their lungs panted for air, searched for oxygen, yet it was all worth it.

In a matter of seconds they were back together.

* * *

No black gears, bracelets, or coils. They were forced to destroy them, really destroy them. 

The dedigivolved digimon lay scattered across the battle field. Their respected patterns ran to them. Offering whatever comfort they could. Gatomon, Patamon, Babamon, and Lazamon watched feeling deep loss in their hearts. They longed for their partners, whom they knew to be in grave danger.

"It's weally not wery fair." Babamon said through her baby voice and lisp.

"But, what can we do. Our guardians will always be in danger; they are the obsession of evil." Patamon replied sadly.

"It's the price we pay." A tear rolled down Gatomon's face.

"I love Aidan and would do anything to get him safe."

Gatomon looked at the little white fluff ball, "We all want to, but sometimes fate has a way of pushing us to our limits. Making us suffer through hard times, so that we can get strong."

"It's weally not wery fair."

Patamon shook his head, "It never is."

* * *

After the digimon had recovered and eaten, Matt and Tai speed off in the direction the Yatagaramons had flown off to. They were determined to save their families, present and future. You could tell they were tired, but that didn't stop them. It was forced the others to suffer just the same. 

"Matt, Tai I need a rest. I'm tired, and it's way late." Mimi whined.

"No time, gotta go!" They replied in unison.

"But we're going to keel over soon if we don't stop." Joe added.

Izzy agreed, "Persevering and maintaining our strength would be the most logical thing to do."

"But," Matt shouted behind him, "We need to save them."

"This is just what the 'evil' wants you to do. Tire yourselves out, so that when you arrive you haven't the strength to resist. Take my word on this I should know." With mention of his past, Yolie tightened her grip on Ken's hand.

"But—" The two began.

"No, buts STOP!" Sora commanded.

The two did so unwillingly. And Sora had to force them to sit down for a rest with help from Agumon and Gabumon.

They found small comfort in a little out cropping they had found. After setting up night watches the digidestineds instantly fell asleep.

Matt and Tai had volunteered for the first watch.

"How could we have let them take them, all four of them?" Matt asked.

"We're suppose to be the big brothers, the fun uncles, but then—" Tai added.

"There was truth in what they said, though."

Tai huffed, "We pushed them so hard."

"As soon as we find those four we'll make it up to everyone else."

"Until then, I hate to admit it but I'm dead tired."

Matt questioned, "Is it a sin to not kill ourselves looking when our siblings are missing?

"I don't know, but we can't go on much further like this."

"Tomorrow we'll find them, we have to."

"Agreed."

After their shift the two promptly fell asleep. Their bodies couldn't keep up with their minds any longer.

A little past dawn and the digidestineds were on the road again. Most felt rejuvenated, all had the urge to find their friends. They had been walking for over thre hours when the spotted a cliff far off in the distance. The cliff by itself wasn't exciting, but in the middle of the cliff it looked like an entrance had been carved out. Their speed increased.

Suddenly, Gatomon stopped, "It's darkness, pure darkness. I can't feel Kari's light at all."

Everyone stopped to look back at her.

"Do you feel Tk, Patamon?"

Their heads snapped towards him.

"No, I can't feel his hope. I only feel despair and lust."

Silence.

"But, that would mean…" Mimi began.

Davis helped, "…that Tk and Kari are…"

No one wanted to finish the sentence.

"Let's go!" Tai commanded and they all sped up.

* * *

Thanks to all that have been reading and reviewing. If your not reviewing than i really encourage you to. I'm inspired by all comments and appreciate getting them.

Thanks

Xanpluto

* * *


	6. Chapter 5: The Ultimate Power

_I'm sorry to disappoint but the story has allready been finished and i don't have to motive to got back and change it into a Taiora. Truthfully I love Taiora and Sorato, and just choose Sorato because that's what happened in the final episode. I have also been told it's very sad. I never meant it to be sad, I just love the Takari drama, but i guess it did turn out sad. The ending isn't though, so just wait._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Ultimate Power**

* * *

"Good their coming, Hogmon, right into my trap." 

"What do you have planned, o master o?" Hogmon pleaded.

Lucifmon looked over at the large bubble that was completely black by now. "Let's give them back their Dreams and Hope, for the prophecy says they won't stand a chance, and we no longer need a distraction. After that, I'll set _them_ loose." He laughed manically, "NOW GO!"

* * *

Blue eyes gone grey. Bright hair turned lifeless. Sweet face turned bitter. 

Once they had once been full of life, of joy, of dreams for the future, but know they were dull. They didn't care about family, friends, or anything else. They had each other and that is all the wanted.

They continued foundling all over each other, barely able to stay apart for more than a second. Desire in their bones, ache in their heads, and lust in their heads.

"Two months, two God damned months. They all really are worthless scum."

"It's a good thing, Tk, now we don't have their burden." Kari pushed Tk onto his back straddling him. She ripped of his shirt rubbing her hands against his naked chest, taking in every muscle. Once done she leant down and caressed his neck with kisses, "We only need each other," she whispered. She traced her tongue from his ear to belly button, lingering there for a moment.

Tk was no innocent puppy either, he inched his hand along Kari's side and up her shirt. Feeling her soft, cold skin.

"**I NEED YOU**!"

Both were motionless as the outside voice boomed in on them. Removing themselves from each other, with hands unsuccessful, they stood.

* * *

The gang flew up to the alcove on the backs of Birdramon and Kabuterimon. Once there, they walked down a wide and extremely tall hall. Soon, they were forced to go left or right. They chose left. This entailed heading down a short flight of stairs. 

"Hey Izzy, don't you think it's weird we haven't come across any digimon yet?"

"I've been thinking the same thing, Cody; I only wish I had my laptop with me right now so I could do a search for digimon activity."

At the bottom of the stairs was a door. Tai opened it and the others followed him through the door. They entered a room much like a prison. Cells lined the walls and a tiny wooden table was in the center.

"Uncle Tai, Uncle Matt!"

The digidestineds sprinted towards the voice, afraid of what they might fine. It was Aidan and Elli, unhurt and safe. A sigh of relief escaped them all.

"Are you ok?" They all wanted to know.

"Yeah, they didn't do a thing to us." Aidan answered firmly.

"Poison Ivy" Palmon tore down the bars of the cell and the two children ran forwards hugging their saviors.

The small fluffs of digimon jumped in their arms. The kids snuggled their fur right up to their cheeks.

"Babamon!"

"Lazamon!"

Saddened to ruin the moment Tai asked, "Do you know what's happening?"

Elli answered in her sweet voice while looking deep into Tai's eyes, "Hogmon came ten minutes ago telling the guards to leave, because _they _were coming."

"So, that's that then. The evil guy isn't as bad as we thought; he knew he could never take us on, so ran away!"

Yolie quickly smacked him on the head, "Yeah right, Davis. To think he went through all this trouble and then gave up."

"She's right it's not over." Matt added, "Let's get out of here."

The others nodded in agreement. Tai carried Elli on his back, and then led the way up the stairs.

They didn't expect to see what they saw at the top: "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"That's Lucifmon, a not so nice mega digimon." Tentemon supplied.

"I prefer evil," he laughed back.

"Where's my brother?"

"And Kari"

Lucifmon chuckled, "I thought 'why'd you do it' or 'why them' would be a more flattering question."

"We don't care about all that stuff. Just give them back to us." Gatamon spat.

"But I wanted to tell you all about you're friends transformations, their hate for you, and how they are my property.

Tai set Elli down shoving her back into Sora's open arms. "What are you babbling about?"

"You see I thought I'd torment you. Tell you about why them and what's going to happen next." Nobody said anything so he continued on, "I've always wanted power, but saw those that tried to get it were stopped by you. So I waited. Then, one day I found a prophecy—"

"A prophecy?"

"Yes, it said:

_'When Hope and Light find each other in their hearts_

_Power will swell from their bodies_

_With intent on happiness and good_

_But, one will confine them, turn them against their ways._

_He will command and rule their power,_

_Bidding them to do his will._

_Making the world his._

_Hope and Light's Dreams and_

_Hope and Light's Joy won't stand a chance.'_

So I've waited and waited, planed and planed, until the day Hope and Light found each other."

"That's sick real sick." Cody spoke up.

"But see I don't care what you think, because you're not going to be around much longer."

Matt's voice was stern when he replied, "What makes you so sure?"

"I have the ultimate power. HELL'S CAGE!" Black light shot of Lucifmon's hands forming dark energy cages around all the digimon. They all seemed to be magnetically connected to each other and attracted to form one big cage. With a wave of his hand the cage sunk threw the floor and out of sight.

"Tk!" "Kari!" was the last thing heard before the completely disappeared.

"Now you've got no one to protect you, the digimon are gone, this will be easy. But I'll let you see the ultimate power before you die." He let out another evil laugh. "A bit of a thank you for getting them this far."

"This is bad, real bad." Ken whispered.

Lucifmon raised his arms in the air, "**I NEED YOU**!"


	7. Chapter 6: Evil is them

**Chapter 6: Evil is them**

* * *

A giant black bubble appeared before their eyes. Layer by layer it melted away, and soon shadowed figures could be seen cuddling inside.

"Tk!" Matt screamed.

"Kari!" Shrieked Tai.

The final layer disappeared and the digidestineds got a look at their friends. They were pale, extremely pale. It looked as if both had lost a lot of weight as their dull clothes hung losly on them. There eyes looked dark and hollow almost to the extent of Lucifmon. All light inside them had been striped away.

Slowly they both got up.

"Oh, Darnit looks like we're going to have to start again," Kari twirled Tk's shirt in her fingers, "It was so much better when you weren't wearing this thing." She pulled his head down and found his lips.

They group stared in shock. They were heavily making out right in front of them. Their hands all over each other, and their tongues toying in the other's mouth.

"GET OFF MY SISTER!!!" The anger inside Tai was mounting.

"Looks like we had an audience," Tk said in a creepy voice much unlike his cheerful one.

Kari gave a smirk at Tai, "Do you like this, brother?" She reached on tip toes and licked along Tk's neck."

Tai couldn't speak.

"Enough with this," a forgotten Lucifmon shouted, "destroy them now."

They both shot him a dirty grin, but followed orders none the less.

"Ready to punish these low-lives, sweetie?"

"Always. I've been waiting for this for the last two months."

"You've been gone less than two days by digiworld standards." Matt shouted at him.

"I say we get out big brothers first." Tk frowned.

"Whatever you want."

They interlaced fingers and a great ball of electric black energy formed. They gave each other another kiss, in which time the ball seemed to triple its size.

"Goodbye Matt, goodbye Tai—"

Then ball was released and split in two. A half hitting each brother directly in the chest. They remained standing for a moment in shock, then collapsed to their knees. They screamed.

"Pretty, pretty"

"Yes, but now it's time to finish them all off," The combined their fingers again, "the ones who mocked us—"

"Forgot us—"

"Left us for two months—"

"Used us for our powers—"

"Under appreciated us—"

"Treated us like little kids—"

With each phrase the ball got bigger and bigger. They both looked at the stunned group and aimed, "THEM!"

The ball went flying at top speed splitting into ten segments, ready for impact.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

The ball diffused an inch from their faces.

Elli and Aidan had run in front of the group protecting their friends.

"WHY DID YOU STOP?" Lucifmon yelled from the background

"What did you say?" Tk and Kari said in unison, ignoring Lucifmon's comment.

Elli scurried forward to her parents, followed closely by Aidan. She grabbed Tk around the waist in a tight embrace, "Daddy, you always said we'd be together forever."

Aidan grabbed Kari's hand holding it to his heart, "A family connected by love, Mommy."

The looks on Tk and Kari's faces were of pure bewilderment. They looked at each other. In that moment the digidestineds would swear they saw a twinkle appear in their eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy let's go home." Aidan tugged on Kari's arm.

Tk was also being pulled by Elli. He and Kari, didn't budge. They stood rooted to the spot, but on their faces was pain. Pain of confusion, pain of not knowing what to do, just plain pain. Looking at each other, they began to move forward.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Lucifmon screamed. "THE ULTIMATE POWER IS MINE!"

Lucifmon raised up his arms calling upon the most dark of all his powers, "NIGHTMARE'S BOUNTY!"

A crack of black lightning slashed its way through the air aimed at Tk and Kari.

They pushed the little one's out of the way, their bodies beginning to convulse. They jolted backwards and forward, left to right. All the while their ear piercing screams filling the air.

The digidestineds clenched their ears, falling to their knees from the sound of their screams. Staring in shock at the quivering duo.

Twenty seconds later, and the two lay silent in a heap on the floor.


	8. Chapter 7: Back and Forth

**Chapter 7: Back and fourth**

* * *

They were on the beach. Everything looked the same, except the sun wasn't as dull. Tk's shirt was thrown about and Kari lay straddled on top of him.

Snapping to it and seeing her position, Kari blushed and quickly got up, "Umm, sorry."

Tk let her go, "Uhhh, yeah."

There was an awkward silence. Tk sat up, forgetting about his shirt, and looked out at the water. Kari sat a good distance from him, seeping in thoughts.

"Kari?"

Surprised Kari looked over at him, "Yeah."

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know; something came over me, I just knew I wanted you." She flushed a deeper shade of red and turned her head away

"Yeah me, too." Tk stood up and plumped himself down next to her. "It was weird, like I couldn't stop and all these ideas were put in my head."

"Idea's like only you and I together for the rest of our lives. No Tai, Matt, moms, dads, friends, or digimon."

"Exactly."

What do you think it means, Tk?"

"It means something bad. I love you, Kari, but life wouldn't be as special without all those other people in our lives."

"Don't worry, I completely agree." She slid her hand into his, "I couldn't live without you, but I also couldn't live without everything else."

Together they sat, completely innocent.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashed in the sky, and within their world went dark, the sun was non existent.

Kari started laughing hysterically. "Wouldn't it be funny if I actually felt that way?"

Tk joined in, "Yeah, like we actually cared about those jerks, a real joke."

After a minute of being bent over, the laugher subdued. "The only thing I give a damn about in the world is you Tk."

"Likewise, babe."

"Ya know, Tk…you never put your shirt back on."

He looked down, "You're right, which means—"

"—which means we can start right where we left off."

Giving a devilish grin, Tk leaped on top of Kari, "let's mix it up a little." This time he was full of confidence. Without delay, he was in her mouth, on her neck, and tickling her belly.

Kari giggled as he hit her sweetest spots, "Tk" she said in a groan.

He looked up breathlessly, "Yeah?'

"Get out of those pants."

"Huh?"

With a pleading look, "Get out of those pants now!"

Tk knew better to argue, and fumbled with his belt. Kari was too impatient, "Let me help." She reached up and started undoing the metal hinge. Not wanting to just hang there, Tk leant down and kissed her ear, while whispering sweet nothings. Kari giggled even louder, yet wasn't put off her current task. With a slight delay, she was done.

Next she was going to go for the button and zipper, but before she could Tk whispered into her ear, "This isn't very fair, Kari."

Dull eyes met dull ones, "What do you mean?"

"Why must my shirt and pants go off when you remain fully dressed?"

"Well, you haven't tried yet, have you?" Kari shoved Tk off of her and ran down the beach. "Mr. Takashi, I do believe you're falling behind."

Recognizing the game, he chased after her, "Well, Miss. Kamiya I do believe that you're not running fast enough." Kari glanced past her shoulder and saw Tk only a few feet behind her and coming fast. She picked up her pace, but it was too late. "I've got you now!" Tk grabbed Kari which sent then both rolling down the sand. The tumbled and toppled over each other eventually coming to a stop. Tk was on top.

He looked down at her, both panting. "Oooooh!" Kari squealed as a wave came up and got her wet. For they had landed right next to the ocean.

"Looks like you will have to take it off now to dry." Tk said slyly.

Kari looked at him playfully "Make me."

"As you ask." Tk held her down and carefully slid the T-shirt up her body. He through the T-shirt uphill, as another wave crashed into their sides, soaking them completely.

Kari reached up aiming for his pants' button—

"**WAKE UP**!"

* * *

The two paled figures lay in a heap on the floor. Aidan and Elli had tried running over to them, but Ken and Yolie had leapt on them hoping to keep them out of danger.

Lucifmon stood over them mumbling, "why I atta…smack…stupid Hope and Light…**WAKE UP**!"

Their inert eyes flashed open. Slowly Tk and Kari pulled themselves to their feet.

"GET RID OF THEM HOWEVER YOU'D LIKE. I'LL BE WATCHING FROM MY ROOM!" And he vanished.

Kari put her fingers threw the belt loops of Tk's pants and pulled him close, she stretched up and whispered load enough for all to hear, "I really wanted those damn pants off of you."

"YOUR NOT TALKING ABOUT WHAT I THINK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT ARE YOU?" Tai shouted at them his protectiveness for his sister shatter at what he just heard.

"A lot changes in two months, especially when your stuck on a deserted beach with only one other person, Tai! If you cared so much you shouldn't have deserted us!" Kari spat at her brother.

"These 'ucking traitors abandon us and once we start actually enjoying ourselves they act as heroes and bring us back." Tk spoke harshly.

Wait a moment, you're calling us traitors!" Davis said angrily stepping a few feet in front of them.

Kari slyly walked up to him, stroking the back of her cold finger against his cheek, "Oh, Davis, Davis, Davis why would we betray our friends, our family. It was you who betrayed us," she walk away and circled Tai, who stood motionless, "you're the ones who treated us like scum, helpless, and ill."

"We never tried to Kari, you were always part of the team. So, we may have been a little protective it was only because we loved you so much." Tai pleaded apologetically, he no longer knew how to help his sister.

"It that so?" Kari outstretched her index finger and pushed it onto Tai's forehead. There was a flash of white light. Kari removed her finger revealing the crest of courage sketched in blood. They stared at her, stunned.

"There were times when you left us stranded alone," Tk interrupted, "rowing off in your little boat, never planning to return."

"I tried to get back—"

Tk placed his finger on Matt's forehead, a flash of light, and then the symbol of friendship in blood.

"Some people let us be taken by Phantomon to Myotismon." Kari snarled. The crest of love appeared.

Tk walked towards Kari in the center of the group, "Most of all, you left us to rot over the last few months." Both raised their hands pointing to the other digidestines, with a huge flash of light all the symbols appeared in blood, the newer generation supporting sketched digieggs instead of crests.

"Then again," Kari added, "it was just about the best thing you could do, for now we've come to realize the truth—"

"—soon everyone will be gone and we will be able to be alone." Tk looked deep into Kari's blank eyes. "Just the two of us."

"What about us?" A high voice called from afar. It was Aidan's. He walked forward much against the protests of Ken. "I thought we were a family."

Tk and Kari whipped around to look at the boy, "Who are you?" They asked.

"Aidan your son." He looked close to tears.

"We have **no** son; it's only the two of us."

"You have me and you have Elli." With a lot of squiggling and fighting Elli ran up besides her brother.

Tk and Kari looked at them with no hint of kindness. "We have only each other, everything else is flawed, ruthless, forgetful!" They stepped forward each with a finger extended.

"Nooooooooo!" the digidestines screamed.

A flash of white light.


	9. Chapter 8: Salvation or Not

**Chapter 8: Salvation or not

* * *

**

They watched in horror as their friends screamed in pain. Deafening to their ears that scream was. Their own fears being brought to memory, knowing the agony they must feel.

Then it stopped and they staggered over to the wall. And fell.

Aidan and Elli ran over to their parents, kneeling over them.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" they screamed as one.

"Mommy?"

"Daddy?"

DON'T CALL US THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lucifmon watched on a screen what was taking place. He left earlier in order to protect his own safety, for the power wasn't completely controlled yet. And without it completely under his control he might have gotten hurt if he stayed.

He watched in pleasure as the bloodied crests began to appear on the digidestineds foreheads.

Then those brats went forward. Luckily, the two didn't seem interested in their children. They meant to harm them as they had the others.

The white light had erupted as it had with the others and even the little one's crest appeared in blood on their foreheads. Dreams' was a simple swirled cloud, while Joy's was a half a circle supporting three dots in the center.

But then something else happened, something that didn't happen with the others. His Ultimate Power screamed.

"NO!"

Lucifmon slapped his fists down, "This can't be happening."

Even more to his dislike a green and pink light started to expand from Dreams and Joy.

He had to go and stop them.

* * *

"Looks like you'll have to let me take it off of you so it can dry." Tk said slyly.

Kari looked at him playfully "Make me."

"As you ask." Tk held her down and carefully slid the T-shirt up her body. He through the T-shirt uphill, as another wave crashed into their sides, soaking them completely.

Kari reached up aiming for his pants' button—

A bigger wave crashed into them, this time soaking them completely. Kari pushed Tk off of her, breathing heavily. Side by side they lay in the oncoming waves, panting.

A weird thought came across Kari mind, "Tk, did you ever want kids?"

Giving a surprised expression Tk responded, "I was just about to ask you the same question."

"So, what's your answer then?"

"NO"

"Me too. I just want it to be the two of use forever. Any stupid brats would get in our way. All I need is you."

"Kari I only need you, which is good because you're the only thing I want."

Kari smiled playfully and hoped on him as another wave crashed into them, "Good." She kissed his salty face.

* * *

Pink and green light started expanding from Aidan and Elli. It attempted to wash over their parents.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" Tk and Kari yelled in fright.

"I agree, get away from them!" Lucifmon suddenly appeared and shouted from a few feet behind them. He leaped forward blocking their light from reaching their parents, and clearly planning to hurt the two children.

"Don't you dare hurt my family!" Tai shouted from behind.

Matt fumed, "Keep away from them!"

The other digidestineds yelled other threats and warnings.

Lucifmon stopped to look at the pitiful humans, "And what can you do?"

A huge crash boomed in the room and while dust thickened the air, strident rumbling shook the room.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT ABOUT US."

The ultimate level digimon busted threw the floor, scattering dust everywhere. As it cleared they became more apparent. Leading the group was two new digimon. They were both angel type digimon. The male with long white hair was wearing a toga inspired outfit. His eyes two giant wings were emerald green. "DREAMED BUSTER" he aimed at Lucifmon. From his hand came a stream of fierce clouds.

"Nice job, daydrimon!" Aidan shouted from his position.

Lucifmon dodged the attack but it still managed to skim his shoulder. Fragments of data broke off and floated into the air. "HOGMON ASSEMBLE THE TROUPS." He yelled into the air.

"That won't help." The other angel digimon said. She had curly red hair falling to her butt. Around her head was a rim of pink flowers and ribbon, which matched her free fitting, cherry colored dress. Her wings sparkled so white any dentist would be jealous.

Before she could fire an attack, there was a stream of digimon behind Lucifmon. "ATTACK!" They lounged forward.

The pink angel charged, the other digimon following.

Elli shouted, "You can do it, Joiousmon!"

"I believe in you Aquilamon!" Yolie joined.

"Show it to him MetalGreymon!"

"Stingmon show them what you got!"

The digidestineds continued cheering for their digimon completely forgetting the evil duo.

Tk and Kari recovered from their previous spasm and stood up. The others were two involved in the digimon's battle to notice them.

"Once and for all—" Tk began.

"—now and forever" Kari finished.

This was it; their chance. They could take them by surprise and finish it quickly. Trying not to make a big scene, they each held out their left hand. In the space between the two hands a visible dark energy began to appear, they took their right hands and created a dark energy film to hide the other rapidly growing ball of energy. The end result was an enormous ball of invisible energy, unnoticed by everyone.

"Ready, Tk?"

"Always, Kari."

With that, they sent the energy cascading across the room. Every digimon, good or bad, and human was sent in a whirl wind of force smashing into the cave wall. The force was so great that the wall began to shake and crumble; threatening to collapse at any moment.

The less powerful digimon were killed and turned into data, while the others strong enough to survive the blast dedigivolved into their training levels.

Lucifmon was the only one still in his mega form, but not without his share of wounds.

The kids twitched and tested movement while aching in pain. They looked over at Tk and Kari, shocked. They knew that they had been corrupted, but never actually thought they were capable of this much damage. And there wasn't a look of remorse on their faces. It actually appeared as if they were smiling.

"TK!" Matt screamed across the room, his voice cracking in pain.

Tk made no movement to look of at them.

Matt looked over at his niece and nephew. Their small bodies looked on the verge of breaking and their eyes were closed.

"Oh, God!" Tai shouted once coming to. He joined Matt in the slow and painful crawl over to their slumped forms. "Look what you did, Kari!"

Kari and Tk seemed not to be phased at all. In fact they had their eyes closely focused on Lucifmon who limped towards them. "YOU'RE MY POWER, MINE! THAT MEANS YOU DON'T ATTACK ME!!!"

"We belong to no one." They stated firmly and unmoved.

"I CREATED YOU, I MADE YOUR POWER, AND YOU ARE MINE!"

"You made nothing," their voice continued in monotone, "we are the power, you did nothing but capture us when we were weak. Why should we serve a lesser being, when it's so easy to ill you right now?"

"I MADE YOU WHO YOU ARE, DAMMIT!" Lucifmon gathered his energy in his hand, "HELL'S GATE!" A swarm of immense dark light snaked towards the pair. They didn't move. They let it the power hit them.

A huge force went through the room, stirring up more dust. Then the wall fell.

Lucifmon paid no attention to his crumbling hide out; he thought he had won and began chuckling manically. _The traitorous power has been eliminated and the digidestineds have been squashed by the wall._

"That wasn't very nice." The cool and unexpected voiced sent a chill down his back. The dust cleared and Tk and Kari stood exactly were they had before. Their clothing was burnt and smoking, but besides that they appeared no different. "We would never serve someone with such a wimpy attack such as that one."

"Why you little—"

"Our turn! Goodbye." A small ball of dark energy sped its way towards Lucifmon and hit his directly in the heart. His body exploded into an array of data.

"Lucifmon's digimon stared were their leader had once been standing. Swinmon, once Hogmon, opened his mouth to say something, but they interrupted him, "Get out of our sight, you worthless digimon." Without a second thought they scurried out of the room and far, far away.

* * *

"Wake up! C'mon wake up!"

"Ugh" he said tiredly. Aidan didn't want to get up, he was having a good dream. He had gone to a family picnic. After he and Elli had been forced to play soccer with their cousins, they walked off in search of him mommy and daddy. He spotted them lying on a checkered blanket on the grass. They looked as if they were sleeping, mommy with her head on daddy's chest. He put his finger up to his lips, telling Elli to be quiet and they sneaked up to them. Suddenly their parents popped up and grabbed both of them around the waist. Elli gave a squeal of surprise which was quickly followed by laughter as their parents began tickling them, intently. The dream made him smile; he really didn't want to wake up.

"Aidan you have to wake up!" He felt a drop of something wet fall on his cheek. Reluctantly he opened his eyes. Tai's face was about four inches away from his. "Oh, thank goodness," he encased Aidan in a huge hug, "I already lost my sister and Tk; I couldn't stand to lose you two."

Aidan snapped to attention, "Mommy, daddy, Elli!" Tai let go and Aidan looked around. He saw half that half of the digidestineds were crowded around him, but where were the other half of them. He spotted them, "Elli!"

He sprinted over to his sister, who seemed to be waking up, too. "Aidan, where's mommy and daddy?"

"They're…they're," he looked around and saw them across the room talking to Lucifmon.

"We need to move guys, the wall looks unsafe," reliable Joe stated.

No sooner had they moved five feet that a flash of darkness filled the room and the walls crumbled to the ground. They ran forward, away from the wall, and away from the laughing virus and the corrupted light and hope.

Tk and Kari obliterated Lucifmon and scared off all the other digimon. Afterwards they stood hand in hand, motionless. For a minute they stood like that. Then, "Come out little digidestineds, come out wherever you are." They teased. "You wouldn't be scared now would you?"

Tai stepped forward, "You're our friends; you shouldn't want to scare us."

"We'll see about that!" The connected hands and charged up again, not bothering to make it invisible this time.

Tai watched, truly frightened. Tk and Kari did have an enormous amount of strength, and it was to be feared.

"Goodbye and Good reddens."

Suddenly, Tai felt rustling next to him. "You're our friends" Matt said taking a stop next to Tai.

Sora took his hand, "And we love you."

"TA, isn't that bad after all." Davis joined hands.

Yolie and Ken joined, "We want you to turn back into the light."

"I'd do almost anything for them," Mimi grabbed Tai's hand.

"I'll be there to help them at any time," Joe stated.

"Tk and Kari have taught me a lot." Cody joined.

Izzy firmly said, "There is so much more I want to learn about this Ultimate Power, and most importantly they're my friends."

Aidan and Elli forced their way through, grabbing Matt and Tai's hand.

"I want that dream to come true."

"I want Mommy and Daddy to be happy and joyful again."

The digidestineds stood in a 12 person long line grasping each other's hands. Their personalized color radiated off of them. The cuts on their foreheads healed and now the crests and digieggs sparkled in light.

Tk and Kari's ball of energy was now massive. Bigger than anything they had seen so far. They let it loose of their friends.

"For Tk, Kari, and our future!"


	10. Chapter 9: Death

**Chapter 9: Death

* * *

**

The darkness came within inches of the digidestineds' faces, but the colored power shielded them. For a minute it seemed as if the darkness would stay there fuming for a life time but them the color started pushing back.

Tk and Kari put their hands up attempting to stop the progress by adding more dark energy. But it didn't help; the ball was now the size of Blackwargreymon's Nova Blast and only feet away from them.

"FOR TK, KARI, AND OUR FUTURE!!!"

With a cheering chant from Tai, the colored light plunged the darkness back those few feet and collided with Tk and Kari.

Tk and Kari's bodies crunched from the great amount of pressure, and were thrown in the air. They thudded to the ground and slid another thirty feet against the rough, stone floor. When at last they stopped moving their bodies sprawled out in awkward positions.

The light followed after them and incased them in a see-through shell.

* * *

A bigger wave crashed into them, this time it soaked them completely. Kari pushed Tk off of her, breathing heavily. Side by side they lay in the oncoming waves, panting.

A weird thought came across Kari mind, "Tk, did you ever want kids?"

Giving a surprised expression Tk responded, "I was just about to ask you the same question."

"So, what's your answer then?"

"NO"

"Me too. I just want it to be the two of use forever. Any stupid brats would get in our way. All I need is you."

"Kari I only need you, which is good because you're the only thing I want."

Kari smiled playfully and hoped on him as another wave crashed into them, "Good." She kissed his salty face.

Suddenly, there was a white flash in the sky.

Two screams followed. The worst possible screams that you could ever imagine: those of true pain, of being ripped into pieces, of dying twenty times over again. Scream so horrific that any description wouldn't do them justice.

When they had finished their eyes rolled back and their bodies collapsed. They lay in the quickly deepening water, seemingly life less.

* * *

The digimon didn't know how to comfort their partners; this was a new experience for them. What do you say to someone who has lost someone and had some involvement with their death?

* * *

A dry eye was unheard of. Everybody was sobbing, their eyes puffy, and throats clogged. Tai and Matt held the bloodied, scratched, and bruised arms of their siblings. While Gatomon and Patamon held each other. Aidan and Elli were confused, heartbroken, and lost. What would happen to them now? And to experience a death so young made the kids even more puzzled. What exactly was death?

The shell of light faded away leaving a less pale Tk and Kari. Their hair had lightened and skin seeming slightly refreshed, but this time it was being stripped away by death. After a minute or two their breath stopped completely. As hard are the digidestineds tried, they couldn't get them to start breathing again: they were cold, they were gone.

* * *

Tk and Kari opened their eyes are found themselves to be strew across the ocean shore. There shirts were in the same place they had been thrown earlier, and they themselves were soaking wet. The biggest change was that the sun was shining again.

"Kari, all you all right?" Tk was on his knees looking down at her his bright blue eyes full of concern.

"Yeah I'm ok, but I feel so cold."

Tk wrapped his arms around her hoping to warm up her body a little bit. Kari enjoyed the comfort and relaxed in his embrace.

"Thanks, Tk." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Tk immediately took notice, "Kari, what's wrong?"

Kari shivered, "It's my heart that feels cold. I think we did something really bad." Now she was absolutely sobbing. Tk, too, looked close to tears.

"I think we did something horrible to our friends."

Suddenly, two figures appeared in front of them. They wore white robes whose hoods covered up their faces.

"Who are you?" Kari asked suspiciously.

"It's not important." The shorter one, unmistakable a woman, replied.

"Then, why are you here?" Tk asked.

The tall one, a man, replied, "To give you a message."

The woman continued, "You aren't supposed to die yet if ever. First, you will need to live out your life as people, then become your true form."

"You will always provide hope and light to the world." The man continued.

"But—" Kari began.

"No buts just get prepared."

"For what—" The two angels had already disappeared.

Tk and Kari felt a pulling sensation and their world became black


	11. Chapter 10: Angels

**_Thank you guys for all the great reviews. I appriate every one of them. This is the second to last chapter, yes tear tear, the story is coming to an end._**

**_enjoy,_**

**_xanpluto_**

**_I don't own digimon, but this story is of my own creation.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 10: Angels

* * *

**

When everyone felt like they didn't have any more tears to shed, they just sat there.

Suddenly, a white light glowed from behind, they turned to face it. It was so bright that they couldn't look at it for too long, but slowly the intensity lessened.

There stood two figures dressed in white robes, whose hoods covered their faces.

The shorter one, a woman, began reciting in a kind voice:

"_When Hope and Light find each other in their hearts_

_The Ultimate Power will swell from their bodies_

_With intent on happiness and good._

_But, one will confine them, turn them against their ways_

_He will command and rule their power,_

_Bidding them to do his will._

_Making the world his._

_Hope and Light's Dreams and_

_Hope and Light's Joy won't stand a chance._

_Until all seems lost_

_And the bad doesn't seem to be gone,_

_Joy of Dreams and Dreams of Joy_

_Will salvage the angels of the future."_

Tai stood up furiously, "You've come to give us some silly riddle, who are you!?!"

The two lowered their hoods. The group gasped.

At first glance they appeared to be Tk and Kari, but with a second look you saw they were older, more defined than the Tk and Kari they knew. Even more unlike their Tk and Kari, in the glint of the light you could see clear feathers of wings on their backs.

The man spoke, "It was the prophecy that Lucifmon followed."

"But it's much longer?" Ken questioned still in awe.

"Lucifmon heard it in passing and never bothered to check its validity."

"So, what does it mean?" Mimi asked.

"Will it help save Tk!?!" Patamon shouted.

"And Kari!?!" Gatomon added.

The woman smiled, "It us up to you to figure that out." Their bodies disappeared, but a voice lingered, "Please, remember that breath is a great gift, but it doesn't cure everything…"

"What the hell was that about?" Matt sneered.

"If only I had my computer, I could analyze them and tell you who there were?"

"I don't think their digimon, Izzy." Mimi said.

"It was mommy and daddy." They all looked at the little girl who had just spoken.

"I know it looked like them, but it's not possible—" Joe started.

Aidan shook his head, "It was my mommy and daddy."

"But how can you tell?" Tai asked.

"Because mommy and daddy are angels." The digidestineds stared in astonishment.

"TB and Kari angels? No Way!" Davis shouted in doubt.

"But Davis," Sora began, "they are, in a way, like angels. Always lighting up our world and keeping us hopeful for a future were our dreams come true. They never think of themselves and just make sure that we're all joyous—"

"—Sora do you realize what you just said?" Izzy shouted.

"Umm, no" Sora said awkwardly.

"_Lighting_ up our world and keeping us _hopeful_ for a _future_ were our _dreams_ comes true and _joy_ is everlasting. Tk and Kari are hope and light; Lucifmon said Aidan and Elli are dreams and joy."

"So?" Davis asked unaware of the importance.

Yolie smacked him on the head, "In the prophecy it said Dreams and Joy will save the angels of the future, or something like that."

"Which means," Ken added, "Aidan and Elli can bring them back."

"But how?" Elli asked. "We're not angels like mommy and daddy."

"But you're the children of angels that makes you special." Matt added trying to be reassuring; he would try anything to get Tk and Kari back. "Just think of how they make you feel: how having great dreams makes you feel, how pure joy feels."

Tai tried joining in lifting their confidence, "I have dreams of seeing them again, and _when_ I see them I know I'll be full of joy."

"Find your mom and dad in your heart, and use their spirit to help you." Matt supported again.

"I'll try…" Elli said, "Aidan, we must try." Aidan nodded his head in agreement. Both closed their eyes and looked deep inside their hearts. After a moment or two faint lights began to radiate off their bodies and those of their silent digimon.

Suddenly a flash of white light blinded the room. As it faded a luminescent figure appeared. It was an angel type digimon wearing a white silk robe trimmed in gold. On it's forehead was a white band with the figure of a plus sign in red.

"Lazamon!"

"Babemon!"

"Our name is Moralamon, now." The digimon spoke. "And we appear only once in a century to save the future."

"But how?" Tai asked concerned.

"Like this." Moralamon raised a white box marked with the same red cross. "Healing Works" he whispered and the box opened sending sparkling white light through Tk and Kari's months.

Joe leaned down checking their breath, "IT'S FAINT, BUT THEY'RE BREATHING!"

Moralamon smiled then dedigivolved into Lazamon and Babamon.

The digidestineds hugged each other, they hugged their digimon, and they hugged Aidan and Elli.

"Wait!" Gatomon said. They all turned to look at her, "the angels said that breath doesn't cure everything."

The looked at Tk and Kari. Since their heart had begun pumping again it meant that blood was coming out of their numerous wounds.

"Oh, Shit!" Matt yelled, leaning down to plug a huge gash on Tk's stomach.

"They have to get to a hospital!" Joe shouted.

"How?" Davis supplied.

Before anyone could answer a green and pink light surrounded everyone. In the time it took the digidestineds to notice, they were spiraling through the air.

Within a minute they landed on the apartment roof, which was much more crowded now with the digimon there. The light died down and revealed a still incapacitated Tk and Kari, but now their hands were interlocked.

"WE'RE BACK BUT THEIR STILL THE SAME!" Matt shouted.

Without a second look Tai sprinted past everyone to the phone. He quickly dialed 911. "MY SISTER AND MY FRIEND ARE IN REALLY BAD SHAPE…uhuh…ok." He sat down the phone and ran back outside to the others. "The ambulance is on its way!"

Five minutes later two paramedics raced Tk and Kari, on stretches, out the door. None of the kids were allowed to ride in the ambulance and ended up running the twelve blocks to the hospital. Once there it seemed like they could do nothing but wait. The nurse said they were in surgery. "SURGERY FOR WHAT?" Tai had quickly shouted. The nurse refused to tell them any more.

* * *

The twelve kids and the fourteen weird stuffed animals filled up an entire waiting room. They sat in complete silence for four hours. Everyone had fallen asleep except Tai and Matt, who were wide awake. 

They hadn't been able to get a hold of any of there parents in Kyoto.

Abruptly, a Doctor entered the room. Tai and Matt stood up. "HOW ARE THEY?"

"Well they've had to go threw some reconstructive surgery but are no longer in critical condition. They'll have to be in casts for a while and should avoid heavily lifting or intense physical exercise for a while. But, we expect them to make a full recovery within a year…There case was very unusual, both seem to be in the exact same condition. It's rather strange, one of the strangest things I've seen in my career…Anyways, would you like to see them now?"

"YES!" They both shouted in unison.

The Doctor led the way to a small room with two beds. Before he let them enter he said, "They also claim not to remember yesterday at all, so be weary." Tai and Matt gave each other side glances. They both wondered.

The doctor left and they entered the room. They ran over to the two beds that lay next to each other. "Matt" Tk said groggily.

"Tai" Kari replied in much of the same matter.

"Kari"

"Tk"

"Are you two ok?" Matt asked tears in his eyes.

"We're perfectly fine, no reason to worry."

Tai stared her down, "Kari this is no time to be all righteous and pretend there's nothing wrong."

"No she is telling the truth! Too much medicine to feel anything at all AND we will be fine." Tk defended.

The two boys took in their appearance. The doctor was right; they both had seemingly identical wounds. Their right legs were both in casts, a huge bruise on their foreheads. And if they had known about the internal damage, it to would have been identical, too.

"Is it true?" Matt began, "You can't remember today, at all."

They looked at each other their faces going pale. Kari began, "There was that stupid dare and then we went out to the porch. After that we wound up on a deserted beach. We did some…uhhh…some weird things happened to us…" She shivered and Tk continued.

"…it was as if someone was putting all these nasty thoughts in our head. Like that everybody hated us and had betrayed us. Then we came to our senses. But not more than a few minutes later, we couldn't control ourselves and began with the…intense thoughts and…actions. Then we…we…"

"…we drowned in the ocean." Kari finished a tear sliding down her cheek.

Tai and Matt absorbed the information, wondering what intense things meant and thinking back to the intense make-out session they had witnessed. But they weren't being themselves then, so it wasn't as bad.

"Do you guys think we treat you too childish?" Matt asked.

"Yes" they both replied instantaneously.

"But you're our big brothers, you're supposed to." Kari added.

Tk continued, "I don't think you'd be as great at it if you didn't treat us like little siblings."

Another silence.

Tai looked at the two, "Darkness targets the both of you, so in every adventure it seems as if you're being stripped away from us."

"It's part of the job." Kari supplied.

"Huh?" Matt questioned.

Tk explained, "Hope and Light will always be the arch enemy of darkness, so we put ourselves in danger. But that's the way it has to be. Plus, however many times darkness takes us, you guys are always fighting to get us back. We know we're in good hands and we just have to hope that light is stronger than darkness. You guys have never deserted us."

A great wave of relief swept over Tai and Matt. They had been dying to hear those words; to know that Tk and Kari didn't feel they had failed them.

"What happened to you guys?"

They both looked at Kari then at each others. Matt offered, "It isn't something you really want to know—"

"MOMMY, DADDY!"

Suddenly a little girl came running threw the door followed by a slightly older boy. The girl jumped up onto Kari's bed and hugged her around the neck. Kari let out a small squeal of pain, but nothing too serious. Then the girl jumped over to Tk and gave him the same hug. She settled there, laying her head on his chest. The boy hopped up gave both his parents a hug then stood respectfully next to Tai and Matt.

"Can someone fill us in please!?!" Kari and Tk asked impatiently.

Tai chuckled, "Kari, Tk meet your children."

"WHAT!?!" Both their faces turned a deep scarlet and they refused to look at each other. Memories of those _intense things_ rattled in their heads.


	12. Chapter 11: Coming to an End

**Chapter 11: Coming to an end

* * *

Their parents had finally listened to the twenty messages Tai and Matt had left, and all four of them hopped on the earliest train possible.**

All the digidestineds had visited Tk and Kari. Each looking is pity and probably a tad bit of fear. It was almost noon, but that meant nothing to Tk and Kari. They could barely spare enough strength to talk to everyone, let alone stay up much later. As they fell asleep Gatomon and Patamon curled up near their heads and Aidan, Elli, Lazamon, and Babamon snuggled between the two.

The digidestineds couldn't help but smile.

"They make such a cute family!" Sora chuckled while clenching Matt's hand.

Yolie gave a sly grin, "Hey, didn't Elli mention something about cousins!" Their faces quickly flushed red and their hands released each other.

Tai was laughing hysterically.

"You know the cousins could come from you, Tai." Joe said in all seriousness.

Tai's laughter halted and his face looked shocked. Seeing his expression, the other digidestineds roared.

"Hey, Matt" The laughter was interrupted by Tk's cracked and sleeping voice. He hadn't even bothered to open his eyes when he talked.

Matt rushed over to his bed in fright, "What is it, Tk?"

"Shut up."

Tk rolled over on to his side and the digidestineds had to suppress giggles as Matt stood up straight in embarrassment.

Then, they filed out of the room, leaving the new family to their sleep.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the adventure and three days since Tk and Kari were dismissed from the hospital.

The digidestineds were once again in the Kamiya's apartment. Aidan and Tk sat side by side involved in an intense rock, paper, scissors match, his casted leg outstretched. The other digidestineds watched in boredom, Kari braiding Elli's hair dreadfully.

"You say I'm better at this in the future, right?" Kari said frustrated.

Elli gave a small giggle, "A whole lot better."

"Ahhh, I'm going to have to start practicing on Tai."

Tai looked over immediately, "Hell no you won't!"

"I think you would look fine in braids," Agumon encouraged.

The digidestineds laughed, while the digimon looked at them confused. "What's so wrong with braids, Davis?" Demivemon asked.

"Braids are for girls!" Davis laughed.

After the laughter dies down Sora spoke, "you can practice on me Kari—"

"I'm not taking you out, if you've got Kari's attempt at braids in your hair." Matt sneered.

"Heeeey!" Kari shouted and Sora thankfully whacked him on the head.

"Ugh, I can never win." They all looked over at Tk, who apparently had lost an other game of rock, paper, scissors.

"Don't worry daddy, ten in a row isn't _that_ bad." Aidan snickered.

"Ten in a row, you've got to have some really bad luck, Tk. I bet anyone could win against you." Kari giggled.

"Is that a challenge, Miss Kamiya." Tk shot back.

"Why yes it is."

"Rock, paper, scissors!" They both put out paper.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" They both put out rock.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" They both put out paper, again.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" They both put out scissors.

They digidestines were stunned.

"You guys really are meant for each other!" Patamon charmed.

There was a moment of silent thinking, Yolie interrupted it with her outspoken comment, "I've been wondering what happens in the future that sends two little kids to the past?"

They all stared at the family.

"Aidan, Elli can you tell us that much?" Joe asked.

"But, wait do we really want to know?" Cody questioned.

"If it doesn't change anything, how can it hurt?" Ken put forth.

"Aidan, Elli, what happens?" Sora pleaded.

The two looked at each other, then at their parents whose faces were emotionless.

"It all started," Aidan began, "the day after my birthday. The digital world was still hidden from the public and open only to digidestineds…

_The digidestineds and their children were spread out along the beach shore. It was the annual picnic in the digital world and everyone was having a great time…_

_"Aidan, my castle won't stay up!" Aidan looked over at his sister's attempt at a sand castle. "Why is yours so good? Will you help me?"_

_He gave a wide smile, "I can't give away all my secrets for free."_

_"Oh, please, Aidan." She whined._

_"Pretty please," Babemon chorsed._

_"I don't know, should we Lazamon?"_

_"Well, it would score you big brother points?" Lazamon replied jokingly._

_"All right," he gave up sympathetically and moved over to her pile of sand. "First off your sand is too dry and second you need to smooth the sand like so." He rubbed the sides of a tower softly. "There." He stood back and admired his handy work._

_"Oooooh, you're so good Aidan. I'm going to make one even better, though, and then I'll show it to mommy and daddy, and obnoxious Jesse's along with all the other kids."_

_"You go for it!" Aidan said accompanied with a cheerful thumbs up._

_Elli went to work making tower after tower, even a mote was made around the edge. "I think it's done."_

_"Looks great, Elli."_

_"Now, where did that Jesse boy go off to—_

_A high pitched scream went through the air._

_"TKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Elli, Aidan and all the others rushed over the water's edge. Ten feet out Kari was thrashing around in the water._

_"What is it?" Tai yelled while rushing towards her._

_"TK WENT UNDER!!!"_

_In a heart beat Matt was in the water, diving into the depths. Patamon and Gabumon rushed after him. After realization of what was happening, Gomomon and Armadillomon digivolved and followed them. Sora, Mimi, and Yolie held back the kids from going into the water and tried to comfort those who were stunned beyond words. Tai swam his frantic sister back to the shore, being met with resistance the whole way._

_"TAI, I HAVE TO HELP!!! I'VE GOT TO GO GET HIM!!!"_

_"They can handle it, you'd only be a bother!" he shouted back._

_Kari's body went limp next to his, and under her breath, barely auditable she mumbled, "Tk."_

_Within two minutes the three humans and four digimon surfaced, dragging Tk behind them. Kari stood up on weakened knees supported by Gatomon and Tai. "TK! NO IT CAN'T BE TIME, PLEASE NOT YET!" Her body shook vigorously as Matt set Tk on the shore. The tears were unstoppable._

_The crest of hope was burnt black on Tk's forehead and seemed to be spreading down his body._

_"Mommy, what's happening?" Elli ran to her mother's side as Joe began performing CPR. Aidan followed._

_"He's not responding!" Joe said frantically._

_"It's time." Kari said lacking emotion, then her body collapsed._

_"MOMMY!!!" She screamed._

_Tai managed to grab her before she hit the ground and watched as the crest of light burned black on her forehead. He looked over at Tk whose entire body was black by now. "It's almost time."_

"They all rushed mommy and daddy to the hospital," Aidan finished threw tears, "they said it was too late, that the machines were the only things keeping them alive. That some organs might be saved if they shut them off right then. But no one listened to a word of it. The next day the same things happened to the other parents, soon only Uncle Tai remained. He cornered Aidan and I and forced us to take a tiny key. He said,

_'Please go back to the past and save them both for me! Don't tell them too much, don't change the present, there 'time not yet come to pass', and don't expect them to know you. Just go back and save your parents. Go back and stop the evil. Stop them!'_

Then the same thing happened to him. Last thing we saw before this place was his blackened body lying on the floor." Aidan finished his tale leaving everyone else in tears.

"But it's fine now." Tk stated hopefully, "We're all going to be fine because we stopped him."

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" Aidan interrupted furiously, "I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO A FUTURE WERE YOU ARE DEAD!!!"

The room was completely silent.

Tk lay a hand on Aidan's shoulder which quickly turned into an embracing hug. "I'll never be truly dead. I'm hope and hope will keep on living forever and ever. I promise you that if you hope hard enough, light will take you home to your dreams and joyful lives."

"I wanna go home!" Elli cried from Kari's lap.

In an instant the same green and pink lights began radiating off of Tk and Kari.

"NO, NOT AGAIN!" Tai shouted looking at the two of them.

The light disapated.

"GUYS!," Izzy shouted, "I'm getting a transmission via my e-mail."

Izzy flipped the screen around so everyone could see. The screen was all fuzzy at fist, but slowly it cleared.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Elli jumped up and ran over to the screen.

"Hey pumpkin." The older Tk replied.

"So, your not—?" Aidan asked shakily.

"Of course not sweetie, we wouldn't dare leave you." Kari responded in all kindness.

"How can we be sure you're the real Tk and Kari?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"Just like Matt," the older Tk chuckled, "always looking out for me and now them."

Matt smiled, "I think they're legit."

"Mommy, can we go home now?" Elli pleaded. The older Kari nodded. Elli turned back to her younger parents, "Bye mommy, Bye daddy." She gave them great big hugs.

Aidan followed. The two then went around the group giving everybody hugs.

"Aidan?" He looked up at his older father, "Give the key to Uncle Tai, please."

"But Daddy, how will we get home!?!"

"Tk and Kari are going to send you."

"WE WILL!?!"

The two chuckled through the screen, the older Kari began, "You just used a little power just now. Those powers aren't only for evil, and you need practice for the future. Now link hands."

The digidestineds watched the pair in fear as they linked hands, hoping it wouldn't be like last time they did that. Aidan handed the key over to Tai.

"Now concentrate."

The closed their eyes, the other digidestineds squirmed.

"Feel the light and hope threw all your veins. Feel the love you have for each other."

The light around them brightened to an enormous rate, and the digidestineds no longer feared it.

"And release."

The light exploded and shot out in all directions. It looked to be harmful, but it caused no damaged to the digidestineds, instead it warmed up their insides with a tinkling sensation like kisses of an angel. As the light died down, two voices echoed threw the room, "Good Bye for now."

When the light completely disappeared, it revealed Tk and Kari slumped over each other on the floor.

"Tk!"

"Kari!"

They all rushed over to the two of them. Joe leant down and listened for their breath. "It seems as if their perfectly healthy but totally exhausted."

The group laughed.

Tai and Matt lifted up their siblings, being weary of their injuries, and carried them off to Tai and Kari's bedroom. After setting them on different bunks, they stood in the doorway.

"We're the luckiest older brothers in the world." Matt stated.

"Yes we are." Tai agreed

They stared at there little sibling with genuine love in their hearts, "Sleep tight little angels, sleep tight!"


End file.
